Hookworm
There are monsters who were once people, those who you could once reason with but are now barely considered human. There are monsters that wish to tear you apart, whose very nature is to rip your insides out and feast on your bones. Some monsters are even mythical, which the simple idea of them causes nightmares without even being material. All these monsters have caused fear over centuries, but surely there is only one that can be considered universally terrifying. In case you haven’t guessed, the true horror is a monster which not only knows you better than you do, is animalistic in nature, follows you like your thoughts, but is also as real as the grass your bare feet walk upon. The monster, as oddly as its name may be, is the Hookworm (please do not laugh at the unoriginal name until the end). The serial killer has been given a hook on his hand by his author to seem less human and more noticeable from other humans, his dissection of the innocent has given him vast knowledge of humans and what causes the most pain. In a similar fashion, the ‘Hook’worm has gained its name by its own natural teeth. Once either has grabbed you, the only difference between the human and the worm is that it’s easy to feel the cold metal of the hook. The Hookworm’s teeth will give no warning before it begins draining the life from you and are the perfect fit for anything remotely human. Humans naturally fear bizarre creatures that may with them harm. If a dog wishes to cause major damage to your jugular vein, you will most likely run for life sake. However, while the dog’s methods are painful and lethal, you can see it coming from a mile away. The hookworm can also cause lethal and painful deaths but rather than aiming for the clearly visible weak points in humans, it aims for the lungs. Simply by entering cracks in the skin, the worm can travel through the blood stream straight to the lungs to breed before you even know a vital organ is at risk. It doesn’t even need that big a crack; your sweat glands are just large enough. It could be eating you right now and you might not even know for weeks. While the demon may seem immaterial, it causes damage simply by being described as the ultimate evil beyond human imagination. The hookworm is actually at a disadvantage at this point, it is a material creature and limited to physics rather than imagination. However, where the demon can be countered with crosses and church visits, the worm is not so easily cast away. Similar to how believing one demon's existence creates a devil to rule many, one larvae of the hookworm spreads just as fast, creating its own legion not in the spiritual pits of hell but inside your own flesh and blood. As frightening as this creature may be, you still have one nagging feeling about this ‘hookworm’. The name is so odd and that picture up top is clearly a Photoshop, isn’t it? This is Creepypasta isn’t it? Why yes, and while 98% of pastas are made up fiction and Jeff is no more likely to kill you than a thimble, this is one of those rare cases. No, I don’t have a real world story where I swear I saw a worm crawl through my best friend’s leg and he died a week later. However I do have this, a link to the internet. And not just any other link, but a real world .gov link that is only one of many that tell of the infamous real world monster who eats you from your lungs out. ---- http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmedhealth/PMH0001653/ Category:Monsters